


wet dreamz

by screamcheese2001 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, Wet Dream, also scarred, amy is the best honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: For the past week, Ethan has been having nightmares. When he told Mark about them, he offered to let him stay at his place, and even sleep with him.Now the nightmares have stopped, but Ethan sleeping with Mark hasn't.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 549





	wet dreamz

**Author's Note:**

> All respect to the boys and their girlfriends, I literally love them so much, this is just a fictional story I wrote! In no way is this a depiction of how Mark and Ethan actually are! (Please don't show this to them!)

For about a week, Ethan had been having a reoccurring nightmare.

The dream would start off with complete darkness, the only thing visible is a red dot. Then, the red dot would expand, eventually filling up all of Ethan's vision. Slowly the red would fade to where Ethan could see Mark in his arms, bleeding out from a gash in his abdomen. Ethan would cry out, looking down at the man in his arms that he loved with everything he had. Mark would look up at his, the life slowly draining from his eyes as the blood poured out of him.

Then he would wake up.

It was terrifying for Ethan, _crushing_ even. So, after the 2nd night of the reoccurring dream, Ethan had called Mark. He was sweating profusely as he typed in the numbers, and even felt his eyes start to well up with tears when he put the phone up to his ear and heard Mark's voice.

They talked for about an hour, Mark had comforted him enough to feel better again but Mark felt like that might not be good enough, so he told Ethan to come over. Ethan obliged happily, saying he needed some cuddles anyways.

Besides the point. Ethan has stayed at Mark's for about 5 days now, and the nightmares had stopped. Ethan is still falling asleep next to Mark, curled against his side as Mark has an arm wrapped around his midsection tightly. Ethan can't help it, sleeping with Mark is beyond comforting for him.

Yeah, he was lying about still having nightmares just so Mark would coddle him, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't know how to stop. He craved the way Mark's eyes would go soft when he went on about the nightmare, how he put his warm hand on his back as he listened. He wanted more, but he didn't know how to go about it.

Ethan's been crushing on Mark for as long as he can remember. He's been searching his mind for the idea of how to tell Mark for the longest time, but he just can't figure anything out.

**Then Thursday happened.**

It was a long day, filming day was always long though. They had been able to cram in 7 videos, 2 more than they usually get done in a day. Ethan was tired, he wanted to fall into bed and let sleep take over his body while he felt the warmth of Mark next to him.

Ethan walked slowly across the living room, feet dragging slowly across the carpet as he made his way over to his drink. Amy took notice, walking towards him and the dogs that were by him.

 _"_ You seem tired, bud! Maybe we should all call it a day. It's-jeez! It's almost 11! Is it ok if I stay the night? I'll take the couch!" Amy spoke while she pet Chica.

"Yeah, course! Blankets are in the storage closet!" Mark smiled as he was cleaned up the kitchen, scrubbing down the counters. Amy flashed a grin, making a thumbs up motion before heading to the bathroom.

Ethan went to the kitchen, standing next to Mark as he watched him wipe the sink handles. 

"You ready for bed?" Mark's warm eyes and smile made Ethan feel content as he smiled back. 

"Yeah, t'days been super fun but I'm ready to conk out." Mark let out a small laugh, throwing the cloth in the bin before turning to Ethan. "I've gotta agree."

When it got to bedtime it was the usual, both boys in a spooning position, Ethan being the little spoon. They sometimes took turns, as Mark liked to be little spoon sometimes too.

Mark had already fallen asleep, the sound of his breathing lulling Ethan closer to sleep. Ethan felt his eyes start to droop, exhaustion finally taking it's toll.

Ethan then jerked awake, startled by the groan that just came out of Mark's mouth.

Ethan bites his lip out of sheer habit, turning his head so he can see the other man.

Mark's lips are parted, his cheeks and nose flushed as he furrows his eyebrows. Ethan turns back around after he's stared a bit, feeling embarrassed that his mind immediately went to the thought that Mark was having a wet dream. 'He's probably just having a nightmare' Ethan convinced himself before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, fuck," Ethan's eyes opened wide at Mark's voice. This _can't_ be happening. Ethan turns his head again to catch a glimpse of Mark, he looks the same as before, only his cheeks are a deeper shade of red.

Ethan feels horrible, like he's invading Mark's privacy, but he can't help but feel the turns of arousal coiling in his stomach. He feels himself getting hard, and he can't help but panic.

He can't believe he's in this situation right now.

Just as he starts to think of a plan to get out of this mess, he feels Mark grind against him.

**This cannot be happening.**

Ethan pinches himself, wishing himself to be dreaming. In the back of his mind he can't help but think of all the times he's thought of a scenario like this, he's even came to the thought a couple of times, but for some reason when it's actually happening he can't think of anything but the fact that he has to find a way to leave.

Even though he feels a strong love and need for Mark, he doesn't wanna ruin anything just because of his sexual urges.

Mark tightens his arm around Ethan and pulls him closer, and it takes everything Ethan has not to let out a yelp. He doesn't think he's ever been as turned on as he is right now, and he feels incredibly guilty for it. Mark lets out soft grunts close to his ear, grinding against Ethan slowly.

Ethan's face has to be redder than the tank top Mark's wearing right now, he wants to hide his face with his hands immediately but every time he thinks about it, he stops himself in fear that he'll wake Mark up.

Then it all stops.

Ethan is horrified, he's stuck on what to do other than sit there, scared that Mark is awake.

Mark wakes up, his boxers feel uncomfortable as he shifts. He remembers the dream he had, it causes him to feel hot and his cock pulses, which makes him realize he's hard, too.

Wait, Ethan?

Oh yeah, Ethan's here. _**ETHAN'S HERE.**_

Mark's eyes open quickly, mortified at the thought that Ethan might know that he was just having a dream about railing him. Ethan looks like he's still asleep, but he can't see his face so he can't be quite sure.

Mark's voice is almost so quiet that he can barely even hear himself as he speaks. "Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

No, no way. Did he know? What was he gonna think of Mark? Did he say- oh no, did he say his name??

"Did-"

"Yes."

Mark wants to crawl into a hole and never come out again. He can't fathom that Ethan just heard him having a wet dream.

He's so embarrassed, he doesn't even wanna look Ethan in the eye.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry. You can leave if you wan-"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Ethan's voice is so hard to read, his voice sounds normal, no waver, no lower or higher tone. Mark thinks for a moment, wondering if he should tell him to leave or if he should be honest.

He chooses the latter.

"Would you be upset if I wanted you to stay?"

Ethan turns around to face Mark.

"Not at all."

He moves his hand up to cups Mark's face, he's coming off as ok but right now his nerves are so bad that he's almost shaking.

"In fact, I'd be quite the opposite."

In a moment of confidence, Mark takes Ethan's hips in his strong arms and pulls him on top of him so Ethan's straddling him. They look at each other for a moment. Mark can't help but feel his heart pull at the radiant want in Ethan's eyes. He takes on last look at him before taking Ethan's shirt collar and pulls him down, kissing him.

The kiss is rough, teeth and tongue clash together as they attempt to be as close to the other as they can. Ethan's skin burns in every part where Mark touches him, his mind is going at 3000 miles per hour, the only thing he can focus on is the way Mark's lips move against his. He feels the pleasure of being close to Mark throb in his boxers, he's so turned on but so nervous at the same time.

They both are frantic in kissing, trying to do so as much as they can before they need air.

Ethan's the one to pull away, catching his breath before going back into it.

It gets more passionate, they're both starting to grind against each other as the kiss gets even more heated. Mark takes Ethan's lower lip in between his teeth, biting softly before letting go. He drags his hands up and down Ethan's back before setting them both on Ethan's ass.

Mark pulls back this time, short of breath. "You ok with continuing?"

Ethan looks at Mark, circling his thumb on his side.

"I'm more than ok with continuing," He grabs Mark's shoulder, shifting in his lap before continuing. "As long as this isn't just a one time thing."

Mark's eyes soften, he takes a hand and grabs Ethan's, squeezing slightly. "Eth, this could never be a one time thing." He feels a longing in him when he sees the relief in Ethan, he wants to see it over and over again. "I promise."

Ethan grins, a soothing feeling taking over his veins as he leans down to reattach their lips. He can feel Mark fumble with his sweatpants before he slides them down with his underwear in one go. The kiss is interrupted when Ethan retracts so he can take Mark's tank off. There's a sense of urgency when he pulls it off, so much so that Mark chuckles a bit. "Excited, yeah?"

Ethan nods fervently, ducking his head when Mark takes his shirt off. "Don't worry, I am too."

Ethan can feel his heartbeat in his throat, he know he shouldn't be this scared, but he is. He's not scared of Mark, no, he's just scared that he'll mess up. He's worried, he's never done anything with a man before, and something in his brain tells him that Mark has, that he's more experienced.

"What's wrong? Somethings up. Are you sure you wanna do this right now? We can wait, I can wait as long as you need." Mark brushes his thumb over Ethan's cheek as he speaks.

"No, of course I wanna do this! I-I'm just nervous is all, I just feel like I'm not gonna be..good enough, or- or that I'll mess up.." He bites his lip again after speaking, he feels like Mark might think he's being dumb. "Ethan..You're gonna do amazing. And even if something does happen, what does it matter? I'm just happy I finally get to show you much I love you after all this time."

Ethan feels his heart soar, gratification seeping into his bones. "Thank you." Ethan leans down to kiss Mark softly before shuffling down a bit to take his boxers off. "I love you too."

His mind is jumbled, he almost can't think. He was actually about to fuck Mark. _Holy shit_. He remembers moments where he would be kept awake at night, thinking about how Mark's skin would feel against his. Thinking about his touch, how much he just wished he could walk up to Mark out of the blue and just kiss him, no questions asked, just a kiss back. He would think about the outcome of how Mark would react to a confessions, sometimes he ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face, sometimes he would fall asleep crying. He must've been just staring, because suddenly he felt a warm hand on his hip. "You sure you're ready?" Mark looked concerned, like he was ready to back out at any moment if Ethan said so; this is why Ethan knew he was safe, he was ready. "Yeah, just really happy this is happening." Mark smirked, grabbing Ethan's hips and pulling him close to him.

They both let out quick gasps at the contact.

Mark reaches sideways, opening his bedside drawer and grabbing the small bottle of lube and popping the cap open. Ethan ducks his head down into Mark's neck, he seriously can't help but feel embarrassed but still insanely turned on. I mean his idol and crush of 7 years is about to put his fingers up his ass, how is he supposed to feel?

As if Mark knew Ethan's train of though, Mark rubs the small of Ethan's back to calm him while he trails his hand down further. When he gets there, he rubs his fingers against Ethan's opening. Ethan whines quietly, he'd only done this like two times, and he couldn't even get past 2 fingers. Mark mumbled comforting words to him while he tried to make him relax.

He finally felt one of Mark's fingers slip inside of him, causing him to let out a groan.

"H'oh, my god, _woah_ " He still can't believe this is happening.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just-just weird."

Mark continues, he keeps on with one until Ethan tells him it's ok to add another. When Mark adds a second finger, it still feels weird, but nothing like when he did it himself. When he did it himself it felt uncomfortable, honestly, it hurt a little.

But this? It's not quite pleasurable yet, but it doesn't hurt. It's kind of nice, Ethan notes. He likes this feeling, he feels comfortably full.

Then Mark spreads his fingers a bit, and pushes them a bit further, and a loud moan tumbles out of Ethan. He goes red in the face, he definitely didn't expect that.

Mark is determined to make Ethan moan again, so he goes back to what he was doing, spreading his fingers and trying to get them deeper. Ethan's letting out cries into Mark's shoulder, it feels so good, he's trying to find friction anywhere, so he grinds against Mark, both of their cocks are flush against each other and Ethan doesn't think he's been this turned on since Mark's world's quietest let's play.

Ethan feels Mark add a third finger and he can't help but grind back on them. He thinks he's ready for Mark; all of Mark.

"Mark, I-fuck!-I want-uh,," He can barely talk when Mark presses his fingers against his prostate, rubbing relentlessly. He keens, all but crumbling in Mark's lap as he feels his cock leak.

"Tell me what you need, baby."

Fuck, his voice is so gruff, Ethan thinks to himself. He thinks he might explode.

"Need you," His voice is wrecked, he can barely speak, he can't focus on anything but how much he just wants Mark to fuck him into the mattress. "You have me baby." Mark gives Ethan a knowing smirk, and Ethan could almost cry, for real, this fucking tease. Mark leans in, Ethan takes the hint and kisses him roughly. He feels like he's on fire, like every nerve in his body is being activated. Ethan pulls back to speak, "Please, Mark, I'm ready." Mark finally obliges, pulling his fingers out. Ethan whines softly, he feels so empty. That is, until he feels the head of Mark's cock breach his opening.

Ethan needs to grab onto something, anything, and maybe Mark senses that. He feels Mark grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

He feels so overwhelmed, like one touch could make him cum.

Mark grunts, he's also in disbelief, his dream came true. His feelings started for Ethan shortly after beginning the You're Welcome tour, and even before then he felt a strong sense to protect the younger man.

He would mask the feeling shortly after Unus Annus started, making sarcastic remarks towards Ethan, at one point even calling him ugly, **(Even though he definitely didn't mean it.)** but it all stopped after he found Ethan crying in his bathroom after the beauty video they did. Mark had felt awful, pangs of guilt made his chest hurt while he told Ethan he didn't mean any of it and that it was just a joke for a video. He hugged Ethan tight after apologizing profusely, letting him know if he ever makes a joke like that it's just a joke; that he could never actually feel like that towards Ethan.

Ethan accepted the apology with open arms, he appreciated Mark's speech, although it made his heart ache even more for him.

But he was here now, in Mark's arms, while Mark and him were pressed together, and Mark was here now with the boy he's been crushing on for nearly 3 years, about to be as close as possible.

Ethan can feel Mark's cock slipping deeper, he feels like his head is spinning. Mark's dick jokes are usually pushed aside as a gaff, but man, Ethan thinks, he's not really joking. Mark's gotta be at least 8 inches, because he feels like he's being split open. He kind of likes it.

"You doin' ok?" Oh shoot, Ethan suddenly realizes how hard he's squeezing Mark's hand and loosens his grip. "Yeah, j-just big."

Mark chuckles a bit before motioning for Ethan to kiss him.

It's short and sweet, but it makes them want each other even more. Ethan finally sits there, Mark's cock completely inside him. It's so deep, his legs are shaking slightly from how long it took. Mark moves a hand from his back to his hips, rubbing softly. "Fuck, Eth, you're _really_ tight." Mark can feel every movement, every time he tightens up, his eyes almost roll back into his head when Ethan shifts around.

"Move." Ethan can barely breathe, he can feel Mark throbbing inside of him when he moves his hips slightly, it's driving him insane.

They both groan when Mark slides out almost all the way before pushing back in. Mark is careful, he's so greedy to feel the wet tight heat of Ethan, but he has to be careful at first as to not hurt him. He pushes forward again, starting a slow rhythm of thrusts. His fingers grip Ethan's hips tightly, possibly (definitely) leaving small bruises.

Ethan can't help it, feeling the pulse of arousal he lifts his hips up slightly before pressing back down. He relishes in it for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Mark. 

"Fuck, ok," Ethan grips the sheets before starting to properly ride Mark, his hand that isn't occupying the sheets is splayed out on Mark's chest as he lets out choked gasps. The way Mark is groaning, letting out gasps in satisfaction whenever Ethan slides back down has desire bubbling inside of Ethan. He can't help but let out a wail when Mark hits that spot inside of him, his whole body buzzes with excitement even after. Ethan squirms to position himself, hoping Mark hits that spot again.

"Fuck, Mark, _right there!_ "

Mark rolled his hips to hit his prostate, moaning lowly into Ethan's ear. Ethan groans, his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth as he takes his hand off of Mark's chest and moves it to his lower stomach, feeling the bulge of Mark's cock moving in and out of him. Fuck, he can't help but feel insanely dirty, can't help but feel immense bliss at the fact that Mark was so deep inside him that he could feel him moving from the outside.

When Ethan pushes down on the bulge they both groan loudly, Mark bucking his hips up hard.

Mark holds onto Ethan as he thrusts up into him with eagerness, causing Ethan to inhale sharply before whining loudly in Mark's shoulder, becoming pliant in his arms. An all consuming feeling of bliss occurs in the two males, both are moaning loudly, lost in each. Mark presses open mouthed kisses to Ethan's neck, breath hot against his skin as he moves to his jaw. The sound of their skin slapping together fills the room as Mark loses himself in Ethan. 

Ethan sobs in ecstasy, letting Mark take over completely and just wreck him. Ethan moves one of his hands to the headboard, the other one covering his mouth to mask his loud cries. It is late, after all. Mark moans, quickening his thrusts while he takes one of his hands off of Ethan's hip.

He grabs Ethan's hand which was currently covering his mouth, moving it onto his shoulder instead. 

"Fu-uck, Mar-, they-we're gonna g-get a-ah!-a noise compl-a-aint."

Mark's hand occupies Ethan's cock, swiftly rubbing his thumb against the head as he fucks into Ethan harshly. Ethan keens, hips moving in time with Mark's.

"I don't care- wanna hear you, oh-shit- wanna hear you scream my name-fuck!- so bad baby," Mark grunts, his hand moving faster on Ethan.

Ethan feels the familiar coil in his stomach, his thigh muscles tightening around Mark as he comes close. "Ohh, f-I'm gonna cum, I'm so close Mark!"

Mark moans, black hair dropping over his face. "Yeah, baby c'mon-cum for me, c'mon cum on my cock-" Ethan throws his head back before yelling out Mark's name, his body spasms, cock throbbing as he shoots onto Mark's hand, each spurt more relieving. He can feel it in his legs, pleasure thrumming through him. His toes curl as he rocks back and forth on Mark, trying to get him deeper as he releases. He can only mewl as he comes down, only a couple more drops of cum flowing over Mark's fingers. 

Mark gasps, mouth going agape as his eyes squeeze shut. The constriction of Ethan tightening around him from his orgasm causes him to follow suit, releasing into Ethan as he groans out his name. His thrusts are unsteady as he cums, jerking up into Ethan as his cum gushes into him. He finishes, sighing with satisfaction before pulling out.

Ethan feels it leaking down his thigh and shudders, almost getting hard again. He rests his head on Mark's chest as he tries to steady his breathing, almost closing his eyes. 

"So.." Ethan feels himself go rigid, afraid that Mark is gonna tell him he needs to leave for a bit. 

"Are you feelin' ok?" Ethan immediately relaxes, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I feel amazing." He lifts his head up off Mark's chest to look at him, grinning. 

Mark grins back, rubbing his hand up and down Ethan's back. "I'm really happy we did that. I've been trying to find a way to tell you I wanted to be with you for a while now." Mark almost laughs, thinking about how he almost made it into an Unus Annus video. The fans would've went wild with that one.

"You serious? I can't even count how many times I tried to tell you! I almost kissed you today when I was jokin' about it." Mark chuckles at that, grabbing Ethan's hand and threading their fingers together. He kisses Ethan's forehead before speaking, "I really wanna be with you." 

"I really wanna be with you, too."

"So, us?"

Ethan smiles, nudging against Mark a bit. "For sure."

They both laugh, savoring the moment. They lay against each other, enjoying each others company. Mark looks down at Ethan, feeling his heart beat faster as he feels for the boy. His eyes are so bright, he just wants to hold him forever. "You wanna take a shower? It seems we're a little," Mark looks at himself and Ethan up and down and laughs, "Dirty." Ethan laughs with him nodding his head. 

Mark grabs his phone off the nightstand to check the time, eyes widening when he sees a text from Amy.

 **Amy :)** \- 'lmao, did u guys forget i was here? honestly its fine glad u guys finally realized how much yall were into eachother !! now me and evan dont have to deal with the tension while filming lol it was like watching a slowburn in real life just keep it down for the rest of the night im tired !! :P'

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this one! Leave requests if you want below :)


End file.
